


Youtube Academy

by SmiteMe



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Nope Times, Other, academy au, ships, youtubers ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmiteMe/pseuds/SmiteMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this worlds, there are many kind of Academy dedicated to Social Media's but not one but two academy share the same name and are the top the two are "YouTube Girls Academy" and "YouTube Boys Academy" but now the two academy combine and make "YouTube Academy" how this gonna go? I have no idea. Also every YouTube are actually teenagers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

YouTube Academy... have now accept both girls, boys, transgender and even aliens? Well let's not fret about that. On the boys side, Pewdiepie is one of the top students and a lot of students adore him same with Markiplier, Jacksepticeye and loads more of youtubers. So now that both Academy have combine, they now allow girl and boy pair youtubers and also allow bringing their opposite sex for a collabs which is more great. YouTube Academy has a lot of genre, a lot of them are reactors, gaming, DIY, pranks, bloggers and also Skits. There are teachers who are also youtubers but usually youtubers students just usually do what they do there, the only time there is class is either Camera 101, Safety which a lot of them disregard, Awesome Workshop, Online Multi Interaction, Music Class and also History of Gaming, Reference etc. for theorists. So pretty much everyone was just interacting with each other... a bit awkward but there they met.. Jesse and Jeana , they hit off well, well at first Jeana pranked Jesse with a fake baby, then Jesse got payback with a rubber snake, so they abandoned their old YouTube accounts and made PrankVsPrank. During the afternoon, somebody was using a chainsaw and cutting of a tree without protective gear, the guy is known as Rob. A girl named Corrine saw what was happening and pretty much was scolding Rob and putting an ice bag on his head when one of the branches of the tree fell on his head and now it was throbbing, he explained he was doing a DIY where he test out sketchy pins, Corrine was interested and they also hit it off pretty well, and they shared an account called ThreadBanger. Same with a girl with purple hair known as ihascupquake, she and Red hit it off pretty well too and Red sometimes join in with her and make videos together. Then a duo, you already know them, Smosh made a group called Smosh Games, they sometimes join the group on GTA, Just Dance and lots more, the group consists Flitz, Wes, Jovan, Lasercorn, Sohinki and Mari. Smosh have evolve and now the duo have more of a gang where they do skit together. Ryan Higa also made a group where he does Skits with them, originally it was Sean and him but now there are a lot more of people who calls themselves Best Crew, who are great dancers. Then also we have the Wassabi Productions, with the duo (yes I know Roi left but I want him to stay) Roi and Alex Wassabi doing skits and also doing collabs with Ryan Higa. The Awesome Duo Dan and Phil, they met for the first time and are now roommates because of that a lot of tumblr students have shipping them, Well It is Tumblr Academy where fandoms, ships, hipster pic, awesome fan-arts, artist and the greatest story tellers are students there. Marzia or more known as Cutiepie really hit it off with Pewdiepie. Well enough of that. The Day went on and it pretty much was a free period for many youtubers. Then RPG Minx or more known just as Minx, just finished giving her new video to the one who uploads your videos or help with Live Streams Group. She was eating her slice of pizza and watching other youtubers for killing time, since her friends for the Girls Academy were still in class or making a video. Then a boy with brown? Hair wearing a green hood with a mask which is the great Cryaotic character of his channel, he was running away from fangirls who are not from the Academy, then a fog came out of nowhere and ate the Academy whole, "Sorry" a voice spoke which is of course belongs to Roman, his a teacher which also part time student. "AW HELL NO" a voice shouted as somebody was running way from Glam And Gore who has no mouth, of course she is a make up artist and that was one of her work. The guy who ran away is BlastphamousHD, he's a scared cat and he does, pranks, reaction and gaming. "Minx Senpai!" one of the girls screamed who's not a youtubers Academy student instead they're part of fan fiction Academy students. Minx gulped and start running and hid behind the workshop buildings where students can borrow stuff or make videos for their DIY. Cryaotic was also there and was panting since he was chased all over the Academy grounds. "Why are there none students... here" he gasped, "they're Fan Fiction Academy Students, our Academy now allows them to visit here to help them write by watching us" Minx spoke as she slumped down next to Cryaotic. "oh...I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Cry" He spoke as he took out a bottle of water and drank it, "I'm Minx" Minx replied as she checks her phone, "Shoot, I need to get to my Online Multi Whatever" Minx sighs, "you have that class too, well let's go" Cry spoke as he got up, "we have to make a run for it" Minx sighs, "I'm so not getting detention" Cry spoke, you see if you're not in class without a valid reason would get detention. As the duo ran as fast they could while passing the Fan Fiction Academy Students. As they enter class, there was a group chatting along and were trolling each other, of course they were, VanossGaming or more known as Vanoss, H20 Delirious, Luis Calibre, Mini Ladd, Daithi De Nola , I Am Wildcat it simply known as Wildcat, BasicallyIDoWork or known as Basically and Ohmwrecker or just known as Ohm. "Hello and Welcome to YouTube Academy Radio, I'm Dan" a voice spoke, "And I'm Phil" another voice spoke, and do on and on the day ended and everyone was advice to go to sleep. Except... "Hey Guys" a voice spoke, of course, it was the night owl... Rice Gum, his just making a video since he was in the Music Class the whole day practicing his new Diss Track. Another voice could be near in the boys dormitory hallway, "it'sssss Berleezy!" what?, you heard him, his name is Berleezy, he roast childhood shows and is super popular for Being loud. And that's all..


	2. Scare Night Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which well scare night. Where DIY people makes scary costume and team up with Make Up Artist. Gamers would play scary games. Skits will be made and will be reacted. Scare Night.

The second day of YouTube Academy is Scare Night, in which the whole day every one would be busy making preparations especially DIY people were making decorations, making costumes, while Make Up Artist would help with the gore and of course doing Scary Make up. Gamers from all kinds would be playing in the night as a kinda test of courage. Reactors would be ready to watch every move and help guide the gamers through. That is Scare Night.  
"how did you know I was the traitor" Minx ask as she, Cry, Pewdiepie and Ken walked out of the Academy doors to the courtyard, "it's so obvious" Pewdiepie exclaimed and the others laugh, "Oh, see you guys later, Krism waiting for me" Minx spoke as she left the three guys that she have gotten along. As Minx pass the tree to hug Krism, a girl with brown hair, she known as Jaiden Animation or simply as Jaiden, she animates ihascupquake videos and animate her awkward, embarrassing and frustration moments in her life, same as Domics and Tonyvtoons or simply known as Tony and Blacksen, who does parodies animation, well enough of Animators. Jaiden, Domics, Blacksen and Tony talk about what annoys them and share each other stories about school and jobs and had a laugh, the four became good friends and they pass by other students to eat their lunch, they passed by Swoozie, superwoman and fouseytube who are all known to be nice and awesome people, they talk about their life and stuff. "hey, you guys are participating in the Scare Night, test of courage , right?" Swoozie ask as he slurp his drink, "well yea of course, oh yeah who else is coming" Fousey ask, "Well, Shane and Joey and the others are definitely going don't know about Ryan tho" Superwomen spoke. "sorry guys, I forgot I need to hand my new video to the upload room" Swoozie sighs as he got up and said goodbye to his friends and went in the academy and got to a door "UPLOADS" Swoozie knocked and open the door, "yo, Pause, here's my next new video, the name of it, is the on thumb drive label and the clickbait is on it too" Swoozie spoke as he hand over a thumb drive to a black haired girl with a white Pause button clipped to her hair, "sure, i'll send it straight to Play, when he gets back, oh do me a favour and tell GTLive that Jason would be late for their new live stream" Pause ask, "sure" Swoozie spoke as he went down the stairs and went up to another door that said "Live Streams Room" and beside it was a Not Flashing Red Live, meaning they weren't on air. As the day went on, it was almost time for Scare Night..


	3. Scare Night Part 2

Finally, Scare Night. As everyone were rushing to get ready, getting a factor to be their navigator and finding their team mates for the maze, KSI or more known as JJ was with his younger brother ComedyShortsGamer or more known as Deiji, the brothers reactor is of course their good friend, BlastphamousHD, since he was too scared to go the maze himself. As Blast was getting to his station, wearing his headphones and getting ready the cameras while the brothers were wearing the equipment. Pewdiepie was in the team with Minx, Cryaotic and Ken, their navigator are the fine brothers. Vanoss team is of course with Delirious, Marcel, Lui, Moo Snuckel, Mini Ladd and Nogla, the all were in their random unit spot in the maze waiting till all of the other students are ready and the signal. "Ah, at least we didn't miss it" one of the guys from "Stop The Douchebag" Sighs, they had a busy day, first because a guy wouldn't mover after he said he needed to go to a place fast but ended up waiting for an hour because he doesn't want to move from the sidewalk to the road and with that they had to give their camera to Play, luckily Pause is helping him with the video. The "stop The Douchebag " Team got ready into their equipment, their reactor ready to navigate them and so they got to their random unit spot and wait till they give the signal.

"And Tonight, Since it's Scare Night as all of you know, our DIY Students have made a surprise for the students participating the Scare Night Special Horror Maze, with of course the help of Roman. In other news Night Vale will be on the radio on 11: 30 PM to 12 AM since The Scare Night would be taking up their radio time, Also in other News There will be Fandom Parade next week, advise to all to wear the colour of their fandom and that's it for tonight, This has been Dan and Phil and we bid you goodnight" Dan spoke and the reactors all shut off their radios, seeing that all the students who are participating are all in the team and in the random unit spot. Them a five night at Freddy's animatronics shrieks started going off or in other works, it's the signal. Everyone went straight on, making sure none of them fall behind or getting hurt. The Reactors are all in their stations watching every move of their team makes and giving directions. Dan and Phil were late since they've just ended, the duo went down the stairs of the dark and empty academy and burst out the Door and ran through the courtyard to the maze, as one of the students help them in their equipment, the duo were shoved into the maze and had to make a run for it.

As the night of terror for both participants and reactors, Vanoss Team were able to hold one even after a zombie hands grabbed everybody ankle and trying to drag them down but they never go down easily so here they are, all their ankles have an arm still grabbing onto it. Pewdiepie not so much, as Pewds kept on cursing in Swedish, Cry laughing for a moment and said "that's cute" and walk away, Minx who's trying to throw bricks at the scary stuff and Ken was probably the only sane one in the team. With the "stop the douchebag" team are the same, they all were trying to reason with the scary things rather than running away, probably because they've gotten used to A Holes drivers and reasoning with them and even growing a lot of patience. Superwoman team which consist of Fousey and Swoozie, were having an argument with the scary things, which is kind of funny since the scary things were loosing. Markiplier and YAMIMASH or just known as Yami were running away, like really fast from the scary things, at least they have the proper reaction. Ryan's team or more known as RHPC were having a I dare you with the scary things if not that, then Ryan was the only one not scared, instead he ask them about how did they have the effect of the blood and fake wounds and all. Shane pretty much bored out of his mind with all the fake stuff while Joey and His boyfriend were being chased ad so.. everyone were bumping into each other getting separated and all. Miranda Sings or just Miranda was leading an army of scary things to the other students. By now all the reactors were going in since all of the participants cameras are all in rut. JJ and Deiji pretty much were camping out instead of joining the chaos. Then fog was everywhere, and neon zombies came out and was chasing everybody. By now... everything was everywhere, Dan And Phil were somehow in the neon zombie raid and everyone was just done.

The Scare Night Ended, everyone went back to their dorm and all. Berleezy was also in it but was partying with the neon zombies while Rice Gum was eating a snack watching everybody like a creep. Roman left the Academy to his own apartment not far from the Academy, everyone was drifting to sleep, while only one room still had their Light on, it was the Uploading Unit, of course it was pause who's listening to Night Vale and recording it for the morning breakfast for everyone to hear..


End file.
